RWBY : Smile to the Void
by Eclipse 'Midnight' Moonfeather
Summary: "I feel the cold embrace of fear hold me, and I try to fall away. Those who do not speak for others do not have anyone to speak for them. I have only lived for myself and my needs. They say those with the biggest smiles have the worst past, so why do I cry now, shouldn't I be smiling? loneliness can only take you so far, and I had reached my limit. All I have left, is myself..."
1. Is this your Card?

A/N: - Sorry for not being on lately guys… . I have an absence of ideas for my other story, so I decided to move to another one so that I can have more chance of coming up with ideas, and so, a wild RWBY Has entered the Fray!

My Idea is to have a new team join the epic adventure that is Beacon, and to have 2 males, 2 females in it. Each team, as you may know, is based on a different thing. RWBY is based on Flowers and Team CRDL is based of guns/weapons, and so my team will be behind an idea.

I will be making the 4 trailers beforehand for a bit of backstory, and there WILL be gore throughout the fanfics. The story will be in a rotating P.O.V format, yet the Trailers and certain chapters will be in a third person format.

_Trix's trailer _

Moonlight shimmered through the dusty cracked glass, creating a bright beam contrasting the choking darkness held in the room. The light shone onto a chair, a girl bound and locked against its wooden frame. The light slipped past her onto the wall behind, creating the silhouette of a prisoner, of a captive. The walls are rusted, tainted by the stains of water long gone and the smells of decay. Shadows reached from the corners of the hall, reaching and dissipating in the light. The light was the only thing keeping the prisoner's sight active, the only thing stopping her from being totally clueless, but only partially. Sweat rolled of her forehead, and oddly, a smile cut itself across her face in a manic grin of laughter.

Two figures she could see, each in a dark red uniform, yet she knew she there was another in there with her, watching her, observing. The red uniforms were clean, as if just washed, but the leggings blackened by miniscule particles of dust. An insignia, not clearly seen were emblazed on their uniforms, showing their allegiance with an upper party. Mumbles were heard from them, speaking to a being in the darkness. They obviously were uncomfortable by the stares that the girl were giving her, eyes blazed with a light.

Responses were heard, the tension rising in one of the soldier's voice, while the other stood still, stone still. Outbursts were heard from in the room. Sound of around 5 voices. A council of some sort. One final command from the unknown commander. The red anger unleashed itself from the guard, as he shouted back a retaliation.

"SHUT UP! She is of no use to us Liege, no matter what you say, my mind is set. She will be leaving, but not through the door. By my hand she will be slain!" the sound echoed. Deafening silence filled the previously energetic, albeit quiet, chamber.

"So be it, but remember, if this comes to any bad repercussions it shall be led to you. If you fail, or leave us with a bad reputation, you shall be meeting her in the void." Said the imposing voice again. A retaliation. The guard smirked, and unsheathed a blade. A wash of sliver erect in a blade, glistening in the moonlight, adding a previously unfelt substance in his request, his demand. Finalization of a decision crossed his steady eyes, glistening to match the light of insanity locked in the girl's eyes. Moving forward, he lifted the blade. As he struck down, he noticed. Only, he noticed too late. The rope that grasped against the Girls legs had been slit.

The grin only widened on the girls face as she flipped over the chair, arms still tied, and held the sword in-between her calves. She thrusted the blade down to cut the bonds holding her arms, and then pulled it out. Gleaming on its side, it was unexpected what she pulled out. A playing car, titanium melted to the 4 sides of the card. The girl then opened her mouth, and uttered a single sentence.

"Is this your card?" She retorted. Fear widened in the guards eyes as she flicked her hand forward at the speed of a passing car, propelling the car she had held at amazing speed. _SLASH!_ The guard only stood there, card, now red edged, stood trapped in his neck. Blood started to pour out, its red colouring matching the red and black suit worn by the girl. The guard fell, and that only triggered a flurry of card to shoot at their opponents. The smell of perspiration mixed in with the pungent, distinct, smell of blood. Eyes watering with the complexity of her mind, she grasped at her weapon. A cane. Guard came and fell, overwhelmed by her technique. That was, until the appearance of the commander. A bandage wrapped around his eyes, chest scarred as the familiar emblem was scarred upon his chest. Armed with a sword. The name, Gregangen, was scarred in his arm. Sword in hand, Gregangen lunged forward. Parrying, a mad dash consisted between insanity and corruption. Both blocking, both attacking.

Metal clashed on Metal. Gregangen evaluated, observed his opponent beforehand, and so gained the upper hand. Feet swept, and the girl toppled over.

"So, Trix, I hold all the cards, and know, you have gone bust." Hand ran forward, but Trix launched herself away. Trix jumped back to the battle. The Word and the Cane clanged against each other. Gregangen grunted as he spun around and swung his blade sideways. Trix deflected the blow with a parry form her cane. Gregangen lost his footing, and so had made a fatal flaw. Trix saw the opening, she always would have. She swiped the cane under his feet, knocking him over, and smashed the red cane on top of his skull. A crack reverberated amongst the bodies of the henchmen, filling the hall with the sound of pain. She kept smashing and smashing, Gregangen's muscles contracted and released in spastic movements, showing the unblocking of the nervous system.

She pulled out a small dagger. Ebony blade digging into the face of the new corpse. She did what she always had done. She etched a smile onto that face. Trix slung into the darkness, grinning once again…

A/N: - So yeah… That was a thing! As you can tell, Trix is the one who is based a bit on the joker, and is just a liiiiitle bit on the crazy side. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Daydreams and Nightmares

A/P: - Hello guys! I just want to thank you for all those who have viewed the story so far. Another Character is introduced, so ON WITH THE STORY!

Star's Trailer

The smell of smoke filled the air, mixing with the pungent Oder of alcohol. Loud laughs filled the air, and the consistent chatter of the usual drunkards, and new coming members, filled the Inn. The Inn is a double storey stone walled building, with vaulted ceilings. Through the musty fogged windows stood a man. Eyes filled with a purpose, he gazed at a certain individual. An epitome of greed and corruption lay in that inn, slowly drinking himself more and more into a stupor of stupidity. The figure outside headed towards the old wooden door, and silently entered the inn.

The target excused himself from the rest of the group, and headed up the dirt-encrusted stairs to his appointed room. A room rented out, by his employers. The figure thought he had heard the name before, the name of that company, the name muttered out of the target's mouth, but he guessed it was just him getting off track. The figure sat down at the bar, on a mouldy wooden stool, and ordered a drink.

The bar was wooden, showed by the dark damp stains of the bottom of drinking glasses, each emitting the smell of their individual drink, their ingredients. The other stools, as well as the mahogany tables, were ingested with the scum of the small mining town. The figure thought it made sense, as dust miners would celebrate based on how dangerous and tedious their work was. To survive another day was a blessing, a blessing from the void. Not that the figure paid any attention to that bull-crap.

The figure gazed around himself for a while, taking in the last little details of the disgusting group that surrounded him. Although living up to the reputation his father bears, he had no mental idealisms similar to those found in his sociopathic father, who could even be Psychopathic at times, not caring who he hurt. The figure believed in the way of the criminal, but did not believe that tricking people was the way to go about it. He had a gruesome job, but at least he still held the honour of killing his opponent quickly and quietly. His father, however, did not.

The figure gazed around the bar, and realized something. The bar was silent, staring at him. He gazed back at the bartender, and uttered an order.

"Bloody Mary" He demanded. His reputation, or maybe his fathers, had proceeded his forthcoming. The waiter, without hesitation, prepared said drink and offered it to the figure. Surprised, he grabbed the drink and swigged it down. Usually, to get past the age boundaries, he would have to "persuade" the bartender to get his drink. Standing up from the stool, he slipped back into the crowd, hiding himself under his suit's blazer, using his signature hood to block his face. Mixing in with the crowd, slipping past sweaty miners and drunken Townsfolk, he slowly creeped upstairs. A corridor entered his sights, gold emblazed letters held on all the doors. He quickly looked at all the doors, and entered the door with the name the target had muttered._**Schnee**_.

As he slowly closed the door, he gazed among the room. The room was furnished neatly, almost royally, with a picture of a re-imagining of the Great War above the mantle. A shadow stood watching me, a chuckle escaping from his lips. The target moved forward, revealing the first proper look of the man that the figure had seen. Brown hair partially covered the scarred face of the target, claw marks similar to those of a tomb-reaper's claws. The target stood proud, yet wary, of the figure, muscles showing. The target pulled out his weapon, and muttered an insult.

"We meet again, Star. Too bad your bastard of a father could not see this…" The insult burned in the mind of Star, inducing rage.

"Well, Zephyr, I guess you could say that to him then when you lie deceased in front of him." A reply sounded. An angry retort. The battle Commenced, as the two raced towards each other. Star pulled out his two gun-blades, Daydream and nightmare, and parried a block coming from Zephyr, who used his battle-axe, Dark Shadows. Zephyr thrust forward, only to be blocked by Star. Daydream reached towards Zephyr's neck, as Nightmare swung upwards towards the stomach with force. Zephyr, jumping out the way, smirked, and ran forward. Pushing upwards, Zephyr smashed into Star, only to b greeted with thin air.

Frowning, Zephyr looked around. Fear puled at his shallow heart, tugging it into a vice of terror. His head continued to pivot around, searching for a shadow moving. Sweating, he slowly walked back into the middle of the room and holstered up on top of the couch, its flowery embroidery wrinkling under his feet. Shouting now, he smashed his mace into the floor, and had no time to react when he heard only 3 words.

"Look Behind you". This was the last thing Zephyr heard before his leg burned with the fury of a thousand suns. Daydream had cut into his leg, incapacitating him. Zephyr fell, unable to stand. Cloth was bound to his legs and arms, and a rope bound against his mouth. Star just smirked, and left the room.

Noisily coming down, he stopped before the Innkeeper. It would had been arranged that his employer, Mr Fang, would send an air-ship to carry him back to Grimm city, but he had denied. He had his own task now. A series of Mis-fortunes had delayed him, causing him to have to go by foot, but not to Grimm. He had missed his connection to Mr Fang, but he had his pay. This was no hour of convenience for him to leave, but it had to be done. He asked the innkeeper to the path, and once told, had left.

He had begun on his path, his path to a beacon of light.

A/N: - Well, that was Star. Hope you liked him, and I have realised I have not put Bio's for my Characters, so here they are:

**NAME:** Trix

**RACE:** Human

**OCCUPATION: **N/A

**DESCRIPTION: **Trix has black hair, similar in style to yang's, which goes down to waist height. Often seen wearing a Black and Red vest like yang's, except always buttoned up, with the back part split into two sections at the bottom. These parts eventually compress into a point, with two bells on the end. She wears black and red shorts with a silver outlining, having pockets containing bullets for a revolver kept within her boots. Ebony Gauntlets are planted on her arms, the handles of her Ebony blades protruding slightly out in case of need. Boots coming up to knee height are her choice of footwear, red and black with gold outlining. Often seen wearing a Jester's hat, she can be counted as insane, both by her peers and her enemies. She has claw marks on her face, yet only her eye area, with the claw marks being similar to that of a ursa.

**PERSONALITY: **Crazy, Outgoing, friendly, flirty

**NAME:** Star

**RACE:** Faunus

**OCCUPATION: **Mercenary

**DESCRIPTION: **Star has Blond Hair, similar of the colour of Jaune's Hair, although has it in a very straight fashion, such as Li ren. Usually seen wearing a Grey shirt, with a red tie and Black blazer. An insignia of an 8 pronged star lays on the Pocket of the Blazer. Situated on the back of the blazer is a hood with a velvet inside, hiding his fox ears? The extremely long tails of the blazer, as well as his grey trousers leading to his immaculate black business shoes, accompany his looks. Glasses tinted Yellow usually stay perched on his nose. Fingerless gloves are found on his hands, if only to hide the cuts from his training exercise.

**PERSONALITY: **Quiet, reserved, Can be VERY outgoing in certain situations. Oddly, Loves social activities.

There are the Bio's aswell. After the two other trailers are put up, I will put up all4 bios on the 5th chapter, and then start the story. Thank you very much, have a nice night.


End file.
